foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Bobby and Steve MacDouglas: Stranger in the Been (1982 film)
The Adventures of Bobby and Steve MacDouglas: Stranger in the Been (also known as Bobby and Steve MacDouglas: The Movie) is was 1982 British Action/adventure spoof comedy film was starring in a popular BBC character Bobby and Steve MacDouglas (portrayed by American musician Dan Hartman and The Shadows frontman Hank Marvin), it's was also stars Doc Christopher Stephenson (Dave Thomas), Sgt. George (Andy Ginger), Ms. Liberty (Janet Waldo), Dr. Kinder (Carl Wilson, of The Beach Boys fame), Mission Library (Roger Moore) and Sir. Wilde (Russ Ballard), the all four punks named New England Yankee (Fred Vergil, James Lands, Andy Loss and Freddy Morgan) and two gangs are Harvard Centrals (Jane Neil and Anne Cakes). It's was releasing in March 24, 1982 in the U.S., it's was released by Nelson Associates and distributed by MGM/UA Entertainment Company, it's was full-length done on 118:32 minutes. It's was soundtrack released in the International success by Mercury Records (US) and Word Records (UK), the original scored by Moon Martin, Robert Palmer and Jude Cole, it's was soundtrack and score produced by Craig Leon, who release in the backed band with Cole and Martin calling The Ravens. Dan Hartman and Hank Marvin is was co-director. It's was main location in London, Worthing, Hayes and Birmingham, it's was minor co-location in Palace of Westminster and Alpha Tower, it's whereas also first film Bobby and Steve MacDouglas ever. Plot The opening logos showed a drunk tigers, instead of the standard current tiger. They scroll past the screen to reveal attempting to "sober up" the tigers (one suggests the other to "crank its tail"). The films opens with popular English/British character Bobby and Steve MacDouglas (portrayed by American musician Dan Hartman and The Shadows frontman Hank Marvin), helps you're television spoofs calling "The Greatest London Bridges", must been good death island calling said night greats in London, England, has good believe in the stone walls. These yeah to Yankee courts of New England, hey you is not thanks guys, Steve MacDouglas are alive, he's kill for the food in streets life of called, "Papa Jefferson" (Steve Martin, a paid homage to Jefferson Airplane), likes to the name calling new fridges drunks are criminal record in secret video to minute. You're must be died are MacDouglas older brother in Evil Cats (voiced by Mel Blanc), has kill cats of the ends, MacDouglas takes good care is not older brother died, Bobby and Steve MacDouglas getting cars of Tower of London. Has ever in Sir. Wilde (Russ Ballard) getting outside of world, saying goodbye London, and hello to Worthing. He's card to jailbreaks chase sky talking scouts onto cannon towers, has scouts shouted by been jokes, joke all into not onto home, how came Worthing west howls to not scouting of Worthing, Sgt. George (Andy Ginger) is no more secret ending of closer look treasures button, a press button from treasure suites. The evil villain not jokes to the cola in delivery man (Marty Balin), afterthought of sneaking alley calling super fast two shoes where introduced in Bobby and Steve MacDouglas, only can delivering call phones, where enough to Jefferson Starship's Diners only whereas four punks in New England Yankee (Fred Vergil, James Lands, Andy Loss and Freddy Morgan). A action sneezing noise sea by sea, joint ventures gone are sneeze death nose named, more two gangs called Harvard Centrals (Jane Neil and Anne Cakes), it's not really pancakes funniest breakfast in TV Reporter (Rob Morgans) and TV Presenter (Jane Cochran). Worthing finds to way out in present day, after drunk eyes of events actually first trainer calling morning in fly, originally jokes in experience the next episode, Bobby and Steve MacDouglas going crazy Ms. Liberty (Janet Waldo) and Dr. Kinder (Carl Wilson), self-title in foods are the depth donuts in their said attack home. Meanwhile, a name in computer machines to crack faces skull close up, its also closed circuits in 3D animation graphics of green drawing and black background, Bobby and Steve MacDouglas has skull death faces has begun, just for you most wanted, his life you likes me too, just whereas I needed it, a also beef jerky in home jerks. Worthing says goodbye, and hello to Hayes, finding out EMI presidents Tommy Cheese (Hank Goodman), Bobby and Steve MacDouglas watching out incoming attack she's gone, Tommy Cheese body, declaring "I've be already back!", Tommy Cheese calling Ms. Liberty my dead cheese. Hayes going back to ending of Doc Christopher Stephenson (Dave Thomas), the devil all message here in god splits down, Bobby and Steve MacDouglas are morning clock fly, five weeks later, they back going to down mission home world. A warming machine in wave beach, so fine very cold Bobby and Steve MacDouglas comes flames of money, a 10,000 fights tomatoes getting Bobby and Steve MacDouglas are super fast two shoes, Bobby and Steve MacDouglas his born to be a winners, and Sgt. George are born to be a your lose, try again in their skull faces, nutrition of the death inside out, or outside in, funniest with my Bobby and Steve MacDouglas laughing, Bobby and Steve MacDouglas are bombs are one noise flowers in nuclear reality called liberation. Hayes says goodbye, and hello to Birmingham, Ms. Liberty and Dr. Kinder are kills sudden demons areas for 2,000 knights are faster defend in name, the seventh floors are super fast two shoes in Bobby and Steve MacDouglas getting drunk of donuts. Must your very heart stone daytime in breakfast early morning of Alpha Tower calling store managements Mission Library (Roger Moore) and chairman "Daughter's Dreams" (James Houghton), the final boss of Evil Cats are devil, Birmingham finds to return in present day of Evil Cats calling super fast machine gun whereas introduced in Bobby and Steve MacDouglas, the deathly kills Evil Cats died. Aftermath, meet the animal natural horror stars in Hank the dogs, go back in London, whereas Sir. Wilde in tower of London, Bobby and Steve MacDouglas stranger brews is not crews, so what, after center of new keeps down city. However, when go back in London Oktoberfest, how means someone first clouds, means to the end in built down someplace like Batman comic book in 25 years. In the Palace of Westminster fictional character Bobby and Steve MacDouglas above all, at the end of last few minute film, to be headings warming shoots out calling thunderstorm next daytime in 10:00-am clock. The films ends with Bobby and Steve MacDouglas, in their next level nighttime on 9:30-pm clocks, some eat one donuts and drink two beer, inspired by us you calling Bobby and Steve MacDouglas body said, "I'll be welcome back home, MacDouglas family, here mean dog!", Bobby and Steve MacDouglas are dogs in beer or catching a donuts final bossed by room. The closing credits of title song by Moon Martin. Characters The original main characters in a popular BBC character Bobby and Steve MacDouglas (portrayed by American musician Dan Hartman and The Shadows frontman Hank Marvin). Main Character * Bobby and Steve MacDouglas (portrayed by American musician Dan Hartman and The Shadows frontman Hank Marvin), a main character is not human race from the BBC humors/sketch shows and very first to be color release in 1971 to presents The Bobby and Steve MacDouglas Show (1971). * Johnny "Papa Jefferson" Herdsman (Steve Martin, a paid homage to Jefferson Airplane), likes to the name calling new fridges drunks are criminal record in secret video to minute. Minor Characters * Evil Cats (voiced by Mel Blanc), has kill cats of the ends, MacDouglas takes good care is not older brother died, Bobby and Steve MacDouglas getting cars of Tower of London. Recurring Characters * Sir. Wilde (Russ Ballard) getting outside of world, saying goodbye London, and hello to Worthing. * Mr. Delivery Man (Marty Balin), afterthought of sneaking alley calling super fast two shoes where introduced in Bobby and Steve MacDouglas, only can delivering call phones, where enough to Jefferson Starship's Diners. * New England Yankee (Fred Vergil, James Lands, Andy Loss and Freddy Morgan) * Harvard Centrals (Jane Neil and Anne Cakes), a girl in the town of Worthing. * TV Reporter (Rob Morgans) * TV Presenter (Jane Cochran) * Ms. Liberty (Janet Waldo) * Dr. Kinder (Carl Wilson), self-title in foods are the depth donuts in their said attack home. * Tommy Cheese (Hank Goodman), Bobby and Steve MacDouglas watching out incoming attack she's gone, Tommy Cheese body, declaring "I've be already back!", Tommy Cheese calling Ms. Liberty my dead cheese. Support Characters * Doc Christopher Stephenson (Dave Thomas), the devil all message here in god splits down, Bobby and Steve MacDouglas are morning clock fly, five weeks later, they back going to down mission home world. * Mission Library (Roger Moore) * Bart "Daughter's Dreams" Neil (James Houghton), the final boss of Evil Cats are devil, Birmingham finds to return in present day of Evil Cats calling super fast machine gun whereas introduced in Bobby and Steve MacDouglas, the deathly kills Evil Cats died. Other Characters * Hosehead (Hank the Dog) * London Policeman (Phil Donaldson, Ann Needham, Rob Bergen and Jane Burgess) * Birmingham Medic (Andy Greene and Jake Nice) * Worthing Newspapers (Richard Hands) * Hayes Managements (Joe Dugan) Non-Character * Judge Todd (Mickey Thomas) Cast Dan Hartman as Bobby MacDouglas Hank Marvin as Steve MacDouglas Steve Martin as Johnny "Papa Jefferson" Herdsman Mel Blanc as the voice of Evil Cats Russ Ballard as Sir. Wilde Marty Balin as Mr. Delivery Man Fred Vergil as New England Yankee #1 James Lands as New England Yankee #2 Andy Loss as New England Yankee #3 Freddy Morgan as New England Yankee #4 Jane Neil as Harvard Centrals #1 Anne Cakes as Harvard Centrals #2 Rob Morgans as TV Reporter Jane Cochran as TV Presenter Janet Waldo as Ms. Liberty Carl Wilson as Dr. Kinder Hank Goodman as President Tommy Cheese Dave Thomas as Doc Christopher Stephenson Roger Moore as Mission Library James Houghton as Bart "Daughter's Dreams" Neil Hank the Dog as Hosehead Phil Donaldson as London Policeman #1 Ann Needham as London Policeman #2 Rob Bergen as London Policeman #3 Jane Burgess as London Policeman #4 Andy Greene as Birmingham Medic #1 Jake Nice as Birmingham Medic #2 Richard Hands as Worthing Newspapers Joe Dugan as Hayes Managements Mickey Thomas as Judge Todd Full Credits Main article: The Adventures of Bobby and Steve MacDouglas: Stranger in the Been (1982 film)/Closing Credits Sequel Main article: Bobby and Steve MacDouglas: The Return Home, The Bobby and Steve MacDouglas Reunion, Bobby and Steve MacDouglas Presents: Adventures Money! and Bobby and Steve MacDouglas - The Final Installment